Harder
by westernbeauty
Summary: What happens when Oliver gives in to his true feelings for Felicity. Sparks fly. Warning Sex, Smut and Rock and Roll.


**Whilst pondering the direction of my currently un complete stories, this came to mind and I just had to write it. Warning ; SMUT SMUT SMUT!.Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>It had been twelve weeks since Oliver had dangled his last 'maybe' in Felicity's face as she stood in front of him still reeling from the high of Sarah's arrival. The extreme high had been short lived as Oliver broke her heart, making it clear that as long as he maintained his alter ego there was no future for them.<p>

Now freezing cold and stressing from the lack of voices over the comm link, Felicity paced the alongside the Bentley, tablet in hand as she waited for the three most important men in her life to appear from the shadows.

"Come on, come on" She spoke as a silent prayer that they were alive and safe. "Guys? Oliver? Diggle? Roy? do you copy?" Felicity repeated for the fourth time over their terminated communication link that was now silent. "Alright, that's it" She announced to no-one in particular proceeding to empty the contents of the glove box of the car and retrieving Dig's spare gun. Tucking the Revolver into the waistband of her skirt, Felicity moved seamlessly towards the door of the warehouse. "Here goes nothing" she uttered before edging the door open. As the door slowly moved away from her allowing her to slowly enter,revealing the damp air of the warehouse within, a gloved hand pressed across her mouth. Felicity was pulled backwards into the hard planes of a well formed figure, the hand around her mouth unmoved. As she attempted to employ some of the training Diggle had taught her she found herself relax, recognizing the green leather and the husk of a whisper against her throat

"Fel-ic-ity" Oliver slowly removed his hand and as Felicity turned to face him he met her with a fierce glare and a finger against her lips insisting she remain silent. Felicity ignored him and tried to speak and that is how she found herself kissing Oliver Queen for a second time. He pressed his lips down over hers to silence her, not accounting for the growl that tasting her would elicit from his own throat. When he pulled away, he glared at her, daring her to move. Felicity obeyed his unvoiced instruction, still dazed and intoxicated from their kiss. She nodded and kept hidden, training her gun on the bodies on the ground below them, covering Oliver, Diggle and Roy as they completed their mission.

* * *

><p>Back in the safety of her townhouse Felicity huffed, feeling frustrated by Oliver's brooding silence. She didn't push him however, she knew why, that it was because of her, because she had put herself in danger at the warehouse going against his explicit instructions to stay inside the car. Felicity grabbed a bottle of red from the wine rack and poured herself a glass, leaving the bottle and an empty glass beside him, should he decide to join her. Oliver watched intently as she took a long gulp of from the glass and when she set it down on the counter, he began to speak.<p>

"Do you have ANY idea how dangerous, what you did tonight, actually was?" You could have gotten yourself killed"

"So could you!" Felicity spat back at him, steadying her nerves with another gulp of wine.

"Felicity that is completely different and you know it"

"Why?! because your life is less important than mine?"

"Yes!" Oliver roared in exasperation, moving closer to her. As her narrowed the distance between them, he raised his hands to side of her face and found himself pleading "I need you to be safe, I need you..I...I" He stuttered. He didn't need to finish his sentence, Felicity knew what he was trying to say and before she could stop him from saying something they might both regret, Oliver was covering her lips with his frantically trying to show her how he felt. Felicity momentarily melted into the kiss before planting both her palms firmly on his chest and pushing him gently away. The small of amount of pressure didn't move him but it brought the kiss to an abrupt end. Oliver pulled back and eyed her inquisitively.

"Please Oliver, don't mess with me" Felicity watched him carefully, his eyes never leaving hers, their lips a hair breadth away. "We can't, you said so yourself. Besides I've moved on"

"Have you?" Oliver questioned, not believing her for a second.

"You didn't want this three months ago Oliver, what's changed?"

"Nothing. Everything" was all he could muster before pulling away and coursing his calloused fingers through his hair. He turned away and walked towards the couch pacing between that and the breakfast bar. "Felicity I have always wanted this" he said pointing between them. "Seeing you there today, thinking that it could have been someone else on the other side of that door, the thought that they could have taken you from me before I ever got a chance to do this" he moved closer to her again and angled his head, stopping a breath away from her lips, ghosting his breath across them teasingly before claiming them as his own. Felicity slid her hands around to the nape of his neck, running her hands the the short wisps of hair, clawing her nails into his skin encouraging him to deepen the kiss. His hands moved from the side of her face, dancing their way down her shoulders, hips, and across the cheeks of her bum. As her hoisted her up he felt a pang of satisfaction within as she complied and wrapped her legs around his waist pressing herself against his erection. Oliver fumbled with the buttons on her shirt and as he sat her down on the kitchen counter he watched as her shirt fell open, drinking in the rise and fall of the brow of her breasts as her heart raced erratically beneath. His fingers traced the outline of her bra, his pupils darkening as Felicity reached behind herself to undo the clasp, letting the bra and shirt fall from her shoulders. A shot of desire flew to her core, seeing Oliver's gaze on her, hands hungrily grazing her nipples. The heat that was flooding south had her suddenly scrambling for her discarded clothes and retreating in the direction of the couch. Oliver followed her with a look of guilt and sheer embarrassment spread across his face.

"Felicity I'm sorry"

"No Oliver, its OK. I just. If we do this, there's no coming back. Ever. Do you understand? I mean if we cross this line, I can't ever go back and pretend like it didn't happen when you suddenly decide you can't be with me and be the Arrow"

Oliver looked as though he'd had the wind knocked completely out of him. He tried to take a step towards her, but stopped "Felicity if we cross this line it'll be feet first and I won't want to come back, I promise you, this is it for me."

Oliver didn't need to say anything else, the shirt that she was clutching to her chest, dropped to the floor as she swayed purposefully towards him. With a sultry look upon her face, she worked the zipper on his green jacket and shrugged it off him, tossing it on the floor along with his shirt and closely followed by his trousers. After shimmying out of her skirt she snaked her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up against him throwing her legs back around his waist claiming his mouth with her own. Her breath hitched in her throat as she suddenly felt her back hit the cold wood of her bedroom door, not so hard that it hurt but hard enough that it caused a pool of molten liquid to form at her core that she was sure Oliver could feel though the thin layers of cotton between them. Somewhere between Oliver grazing the thin fabric of her panties and him biting down on her bottom lip Felicity found herself dizzy and panting at the prospect of having him inside of her. Soft and Slow would come, but tonight she wanted him rough and hard. Pulling away to catch his breath Oliver with his forehead resting on hers, gazed down at her adoringly, tracing the outline of her nipples before brushing the scar on her shoulder. He closed his eye at the memory of origin of her scar, she'd so selflessly put herself in line of fire and saved Sarah's life and for that he would be eternally in awe of her.

With one arm still around her holding her upright against the door, he pressed a kiss to the scar before placing a run of butterfly kisses against her collar bone up into the crease of her neck. When he found the dimple of skin behind her earlobe she gasped his name, the sound of it on her lips eliciting a growl from deep within him. He continued showering her with a series of scintillating kisses, as his fingers worked their way around the hem of her underwear. The feeling of moisture between her legs had him cursing in Russian against her lips, further adding to the slickness of her folds. Using all the strength he could muster, Oliver leveled her with a serious glare.

"Are you sure?"

Felicity in that moment, much to his amusement and for the first time since he'd known her, was lost for words. She nodded and in an attempt to prove it she grabbed at his boxer briefs and in a few swift movements had him free from the confinement of his underwear. The moment they were cleared from around his ankles, Oliver grabbed Felicity against him and thrust her back against the door, her feet still firmly planted on the floor. She tried to shimmy away from him, desperate to show him what she could with her mouth other than ramble. Oliver sensed what she was trying to do and shook his head pinning both her hands above her head with one of his, while the other caressed her lips.

"Вы единственный для меня"

As his fingers fell from her lips and traced a line down the valley of her breasts, before teasing the hem of her panties once again, his lips covered her left nipple causing her arch her back and buck her hips towards him. A cry of pleasure left her lips causing him to smirk as he continued to work her nipple with his tongue. As he moved to the right breast he pulled her underwear aside and slipped a finger inside of her twisting and moving frantically causing a series of indistinguishable words to tumble from her lips. As his finger melded inside her, she moaned and her legs buckled, the only thing keeping her standing was Oliver's grip on her hands above her head. She groaned in frustration as he withdrew his finger, her frustration short lived as he pushed two more back inside her moving them back and forth along the spot she needed them the most. His name left her lips in a whimper against the crook of his neck. He could feel her climax building and wanting to keep it going for as long as possible he pulled his fingers out causing a growl of protest to erupt from her throat.

"What Felicity? tell me what you want" he teased

"You" she panted "Inside me" She pleaded before taking his fingers, the ones that been working their magic inside of her and slipping them between her lips, seductively licking the moisture from them. Oliver swallowed hard, his pupils blown wide as tried desperately to hold back the desire to come there and then at the very sight of Felicity tasting herself. With a feral groan he picked her up and pushed the bedroom door open, throwing her down on the bed before him. He pulled her towards the edge of the bed and removed the cotton barrier between them, so he could see her in all her glory. He uttered something in Russian so quietly that Felicity couldn't quit hear. Pure lust invaded his eyes as he slipped his face between her thighs. Felicity threw her head back and pushed her hips towards him as his tongue darted in and around her warm, slick folds. She grabbed the comforter in her fists, trying to hold back the scream in her throat as her vision blurred, and black spots formed before her as he neared her climax. This was the moment that Oliver chose to pull away, blowing a breath of cold air across her center causing her eyes to roll back into her head.

"Oliver Please' She begged "Fuck me"

Oliver moved his body up in line with hers and whispered "I'm a little unprepared" clearing his throat, a little embarrassed by his admittance. He hadn't come to her apartment with the intention of taking her to bed and his lack of contraception proved this.

"I'm on the pill" Felicity gasped still highly frustrated, in desperate need for him to fill her to the hilt. Grazing his fingers across her swollen clit he whispered "Are you sure? we can wait"

"I'm sure" she moaned. Those two words were all he needed to hear and he was pressing the head of his erection against her. She nodded imploring him not to stop. Needing no further encouragement he thrust inside her. Felicity's mouth flew open in a silent 'O' as her filled her, she'd never know pleasure like it and felt herself wanting to add to it, reaching to brush her fingers against her swollen nub. Resting on his elbows above her, their legs entwined, he slowly withdrew before plunging quickly back inside her, rendering an earsplitting scream of pleasure from the woman beneath him. As he thrust against her, Felicity uttered one small but one very influential word in Russian "Тяжелее" that had Oliver stopping in his tracks, one eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk on his face. She knew Russian? When she repeated the word authoritatively, he took her hands in his raising them above her head and just as she had instructed he pushed into her, harder and faster until he brought them both over the edge.

Oliver collapsed, his entire weight pressing down on her but she didn't mind, she welcomed it. After catching his breath, Oliver rolled onto his side next to her, admiring her post sex glow. This was new and something he could definitely get used to. Propping himself up on his elbow he glared admiringly at her and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Since when do you speak Russian?" He inquired with a smirk.

"I don't. I just, when I found out that you did I learned a few words, you know just for emergencies" She justified.

"Emergencies?" Oliver queried his smile growing larger "And in what emergency did you foresee needing to use the word 'harder'?"

Felicity smiled coyly before squealing as Oliver threw himself on her desperate to find out what other Russian words he could make her scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Вы единственный для меня - I believe loosely translates to 'you are the only one for me'<strong>


End file.
